Silverwing Christmas story
by Daybreak Vampyrum
Summary: small story i wrote for fun! :D im open to ANY ideas for the next chapter you may have!


**A/N: yes shade is alive in this one! :D and I thought it wud be fun to put Goth and Phee-Phee in this one! And I know this is a bit late, but I just started it now since I was behind a writers block but IM BACK BABY! And just pretend that They are all….life-size bats, basically. Who live in houses….and do everything we do. Just imagine it XD**

**I don't own silverwing, or shade, or anyone else. Other than Iris and Devon, and Reggie. And no I am not copying anyone, and if my story sounds similar to yours then I apologise, but the plot is all my own ideas. Half the characters are not.**

**Enjoy!**

Shade yawned, and rolled over, covering his face with a candy-cane smelling pillow. The day he had dreaded the most, had finally come.

Christmas.

The day that Griffon and Luna would be running around like candy-high whacko's, and everyone, EVERYONE, would be coming over to their house. Even his crazy cousin Reggie.

And Goth and Phoenix.

Shade wasn't thrilled about the idea. Actually, he loathed it. Having Christmas diner with His arch-enemy and His wife, and their two kids, Iris and Devon, was bound to be a living hell. And not to mention the talking, and the arguing, and the crying….Shade shuddered at the idea of it. And don't get him started on Reggie. Last time Reggie was over, her blew up the neighbours dog, Broke a window, and ran screaming down the street with a pot on his head screaming "the sea monkeys are after me!".

All though it had been funny at the time, they weren't laughing when they had to buy the Tedious old man across the street another "Chico baby" or, as he referred to his other Chihuahua. And then they had to pay twelve-hundred, and thirty dollars for a new window. It was a stinking window! Who in their right mind, charges that much for a window?

Shade grumbled, and rolled over, rubbing his sleepy eyes. Marina was still asleep, snowing softly. _maybe I can run away to Vegas now, Shade_ thought, grinning a bit. That was a good idea. He had always wanted to go to Vegas, anyways. Ditch the woman, have a nice night of gambling. _and loose every pay check I have ever earned, _his grin vanished. _I probably would loose.._

Sighing, shade swung his legs over the bed, and stumbled over to his dresser. He looked into his mirror and laughed.

"I look like a Hobo.." He choked out, between his snickers.

and he _did _look like a Hobo. His hair was all scuffed up, and his eyes where hanging with the lack of sleep he had gotten. Not to mention he had a ripped and wrinkled old t-shirt on that read "shut the lights off and no one gets hurt" that he had bought when he was down in Regina.

Marina grunted from the bed, and reached over to shades pillow. She patted it a few times, noting the absence of her companion. She opened her eyes drowsily, and looked over to Shade.

"merry Christmas.." Marina mumbled.

She then flopped her head back down, and Fell asleep once more. Shade chuckled, and wondered out into the living room. As soon as he opened the door he was greeted by a moronically-grinning Chinook and a bouncing Griffon. He took a step back, as the trio began barricading him with questions.

"can we open our presents now?"

"what took you so long?"

"do you always snore like a dinosaur?"

"did you know I know that your Santa!"

"QUIET!" shade thundered out, Holding his hands over Chinook and Griffons mouth. He closed his eyes slowly, and pushed past them, Walking swiftly into the bathroom.

"your worse than the kid.." Shade grumbled, turning on the tap and splashing his face. As you can see, shade isn't a morning person.

Chinook and Griffon scowled, and wondered off, wearing the same scowling faces as they stomped off to who knows where.

Shade tried to hold back a laugh. Griffon and Chinook where always so….so…so alike. Shade didn't know how the hell that happened.

He walked into the living room, and prepared him for two little kids and, possibly, a grown-up to run and tackle him screaming "can we open our presents now?" and giving him the puppy dog eyes. But as he walked into the room, he was surprised. No one was there. Just him. The photos on the wall seemed to be the only other people with him. But of course, they didn't count.

"well this is weird." He walked over to the couch, and plopped down. He glanced behind him, to the kitchen, making sure they weren't all just having breakfast. They weren't.

He looked around again, and blinked. Where was everyone? He looked into the nearest room, which was Luna's, and smiled.. she was still asleep. Wait…if she was asleep, then how early was it? Shade glanced at the clock. It was only 7:45, they should have all been up by now.

"maybe they all just took it a little to hard on the Eggnog.." shade said, laughing. Last night they had busted out the Eggnog "shots", and they had been doing them for fun. When shade had went to bed, they where still doing them. He wouldn't have been surprised if they had stayed up all night, with those stupid little…..Eggnog thingies.

He didn't hate Eggnog, but he didn't like it either. It was a drink made of egg! That is un-natural. If he could, he would go back in time, and slap the person in the face who invented that stupid drink.

But never mind that. _am I going insane? _he thought to himself, _the day that my family wont wake up for Christmas! Sweet mother of Jesus what has the world come to!_

he waited for a while, thinking. They had had some pretty whacky Christmases. Like the time with the car that drove through their house, and when Griffon had found a pony on the street and rescued it. He called it "the Christmas pony" , they still had him today. But he was only brought around for Christmas, and only the kids got to ride him.

And when he was playing the wii and he broke the TV by swinging the nunchuck to hard. They had a good laugh over that. But then marina was angry because she knew that SHE would be the one buying the new TV. And this time it had to be a flat screen! Or so Chinook had said.

He then looked at his watch. It was 8:17 now, still no one was up. He decided to go And wake them up.

Groaning, he hoisted himself off the couch, and ran into His mom and dads room. He smirked, and peeked his head in. they were still asleep, snoring and drooling like little kids.

He quietly snuck to the end of the bed, and took a big breath. He would have to risk looking like a kid and being embarrassed for this, but he didn't really care. It would be fun, anyways.

Breathing in once more, he Prepared what he was about to say. He opened his mouth, and yelled.

"MOMY DADY WAKE UP ITS CHRISTMAS!"


End file.
